The present invention relates to an axle lift arrangement for vehicles that enables the operator of the vehicle to raise or lower axles depending upon the need for additional wheels under the vehicle, or the lack of such need.
Lifts for vehicle axles have been provided in the past. The Verdi U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,895 of 1968 shows one, and Raidel U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,794,344 of 1974 and 3,912,294 of 1975 show other such apparatus.